Talk:Kingdom Hearts Ultima
Feedback and ideas for worlds would be most appreciated.--'Mystic Monkey' sez 18:57, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I must say, this looks like a most promising story. Hmm...so you're taking suggestions for Worlds, eh? maggosh 19:10, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah. The worlds don't have to be from the same company. I was thinking just popular anime and computer game worlds. There will be 13 worlds to visitas well as Radiant Garden but thats an extra world while all 4 constellations have up to 4 planets each. I will explain where Radiant Garden fits in on it's article. Besides the Sonic one I am going with, my friend Mark wants Digimon (Digivice keychain = Digital Destiny?) If you got an anime or computer game you would like me to visit I'll consider adding it to the roster.--'Mystic Monkey' sez 02:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ideas I was also thinking of is Mushroom Kingdom from Mario and perhaps Laputa from Studio Ghibli.--'Mystic Monkey' sez 16:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::How about a world(s) from Bleach? maggosh 16:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Hm, that can work, though I only know little on Blrach having watched most of the first series. As I was trying to come up with a new breed of monsters, Hollows kept showing up in my mind. >_< but yeah, I think I can do Soul Society.--'Mystic Monkey' sez 00:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, A world from Bleach might be a bit too difficult for me to wrap a story around. Sure I can sweep the whole mortal/spirit boundry thing under the rug but the philosophies of Bleach goes well against Kingdom Hearts philosophies. (If you think about it the Hollows are a form of heartless+nobody) it be difficult for me to work a story on it.--'Mystic Monkey' sez 19:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) umm...I don't mean to intrude but can I suggest something? Okay, could you please put Shadow in if you haven't planned to already. Thanks. LexaIIIV Got It Memorized? 17:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Names The story is developing along. ^^ I got ideas of why the hero starts his quest and where it leads. But I wanna change the name of the heroes but dunno what. does anyone know any name sites that can help me pick out names for my characters?--'Mystic Monkey' sez 19:45, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, I originally was gonna name him after the Latin word for Light which is "Lux" but I didn't like the sound of that. then perhaps "Luke" but don't feel for that. Whatever name I would settle for, his older brother could have the opposite name.--'Mystic Monkey' sez 00:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Good thing you didn't pick Lux, because there is already a character with that name. Not saying there can't be two with the same name, but you want it to be original, right? - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 00:24, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yah, plus I didn't have the "feel" for the name suited. Plus worried people would go through half the game wondering if he's actually a Nobody (especially because of his White Coat.) I wanted the name to mean something assosiated with the light and I would name his brother an opposite name to assosiate with the darkness. I considered "Albus" whichis latin for white, but naming his brother after the colour black would get some wrong mixed messeges. ;^^ I might name him Shiro (白) and his brother Kuro (黒). I think those are the words for White and Black. hm, those symbols would make great Keyblade teeth.--'Mystic Monkey' sez 03:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, Shiro and Kuro ARE the japanese words for white and black, however they also carry other meanings. In Japan, the color white is associated with death, and the color black is associated with life. Evnyofdeath 03:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I didn't know this. Now I have to reconisder the names again. :(--'Mystic Monkey' sez 03:30, October 7, 2010 (UTC) What about Terasu (light) and Kurai (dark)?--'Mystic Monkey' sez 03:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :I thought Hikari was light, and Yami was dark? - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 04:03, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Hikari means Opposite of Dark and Yami means either Opposite of Light or simply Darkness. Not sure about Terasu, but Kurai means Dark. Well, you said you want to be original in your naming, and if thats so you can't use Yami, Hikari, or Kurai as I alreayd have characters with those names. Evnyofdeath 04:25, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, Im running out of options now. Im considering "Kosei" which is 恒星, "Star". but dunno a suited name for the brother. I tihnk I will call them "Sky" and "Quake" and there ladyfriend "Raine". I don't like ther enames are assosiated with Wind, Earth and Water like the usual KH heroes because they are connected while mine are not,. However since everyone took the best names and I ma most happy with these names I might as well settle on this.--'Mystic Monkey' sez 20:58, October 7, 2010 (UTC) CANCELED Decided to call it quits before I start anything. The reason because is that I had plenty of original ideas to introduce that the Kingdom Hearts series have yet to of had at the time. But with such games like ''Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance'' and the development demo of ''Kingdom Hearts 3'' having gameplay elements and flow that I was first panned and desired for my game, if I was to make and complete KH:Ultima, it would not be as "Ultimate" as I would have liked it to be. In short I tried my best to plan a game that pushes the fantasy in Kingdom Hearts series, especially gameplay wise, but I do not believe it would be as good as the modern games if I ever finish the project. So I am respectfully canceling it and leaving all my character articles as merely Kingdom Hearts OCs. I doubt I had many hopes up for the project and sorry I can never make it come to pass.--'Mystic Monkey' sez 18:31, June 11, 2013 (UTC)